Season 2 Episode 1
S2E1 is the fifth episode, but the 33rd canonical episode of Blubbercast. It debuted on August 24th 2016, and consists of eight topics. This is the first episode that Zander is not a host of the show, and instead a guest takes his place. The guest is Deadpee, who in the Blubberverse is famous for having their art on display at the Louvre. However, it is later made apparent that Deadpee is a stand in guest for someone who failed to show up (see:trivia). Description The dawn of an era is upon us. After a season of over thirty episodes, spanning across many years: we finally move into the second season. Join us and our guest Jack (YES. I am talking about /that/ Jack, the FAMOUS ARTIST Jack!) as we tackle the usuall fluff bullshit topics you like to see us handle: The Olympics, Monkeys with high caliber firearms, and much more! Topics Summary Meme Me Up (See also: Meme Me Up) This is the first instance of an official recurring topic appearing on the show. The hosts debate the quality of memes on their timelines. There's a Pokemon Go argument between Dan and Harper, and Max criticizes Dan's affinity for Harambe. Deadpee hates frogs. Everyone except Deadpee hates Deadpool. Blub Newz Blub Newz is used as time to update all of the viewers on the events surrounding the show. This time is used to discuss Zander's dissaperance, and also an explanation of Jack's prescence. The better half of this topic is dedicated towards sending targetted harassment towards the original intended guest. Guest Interview As Deadpee's '''art has been in the Louvre, the group spare no time in asking such a prestigious artist hard hitting questions. That being said, all of '''Max's questions were for the orginal guest so his efforts are fruitless. Harper makes an enquiry of lifespan and nutting. Dan asks about getting impaled. Deadpee fires back with a hypothetical about reciving a million dollars, at the cost of being hunted by a snail. New Olympic Sports Ideas With the Rio olympics right around the corner, everyone comes up with a new olympic sport. Dan proposes competitive dick boiling, Max wants to popularise challenge pissing, and Harper originally proposes to play a game of "spot the immigrant" but then also propose to start bringing Nascar to the olympics. Deadpee very skillfully proposes that instead of keeping enhacement drugs illegal, everyone should take drugs competitively. BonoWatch (See also: BonoWatch) Max fires shot's at Bono's fashion sense by drawing attention to the fact that he wears sunglases all the time. Blubbercast Art Exhibition Everyone creates a piece of artwork to show off their artistic prowess. Dan disagress with the phallic theme of the segment, and berates everyone for their obliviousness. Monkey With a Gun (Titled Going Apeshit ''in the show) '''Dan' poses a hypothetical situation to everyone in which a monkey with a gun and infinite funds is let loose into the world. Everyone theorises about the many ramifications both positive and negative. Does 3 Pieces of Bread = A Sandwich? Everyone gets into a heated debated on the logistics of what makes a sandwich a sandwich when being posed with the question: "is three pieces of bread ontop one another a bread sandwich"? The debate ends when Dan continually kicks Harper '''from the call, to the point where she just leaves on her own accord before '''Dan can kick her. The kick-fest continues while Max gives the outro to the episode. Soundtrack Appearances (See also: Blubbercast: The Original Soundtrack) Dexy's Midnight Runners- Come on Eileen Quotes "I live in Ohio. I feel Harambe's pain as an Ohioan. This affects me personally. " - Dan on that stupid fucking gorilla Deadpee: "What are you, racist?" Max: "Yes." - Discussion about Nascar "I know all art is subjective, but I'd just like to say this fucking sucks." - Deadpee's critique on Dan's art "This is real life, not the fucking dictionary" - Harper on Sandwiches Trivia * This is the first episode where Max's microphone doesn't sound like he's talking into a crispy asshole inside a bin. * This episode was meant to have a fellow named 'Dee' as the guest. Even though we told him Wednesday, and touched base to confirm the record time the night before, that rat fuck still bailed on us. I hope you're reading this Dee you piece of subhuman shit, nobody ditches the Blubberboyz and gets away with it. Sleep with one eye open fucker Image Gallery Category:Episodes